Mistake
by FlameWater
Summary: Yamamoto says the wrong words to Gokudera and now has to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Yamamoto View.**

**Mistake**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera refuses to let anyone inside his heart expect for Tsuna, he pushes everyone away with his words, and wants to do everything by himself without any help.

"Gokudera, Do you know that you are putting pressure on Tsuna." I said suddenly to him and he turned to look at me.

"What?" Gokudera asked me angrily, he didn't believe me, and looked ready to yell out in denial.

"Him being the only one in your heart no one else. It is a burden to him. You should let other people into your heart too." I told him firmly and I was being completely serious for Gokudera shouldn't keep everyone out.

It must be a lot of pressure on Tsuna. I want to help Gokudera, but he keeps on shutting me out no matter what I do or say.

I noticed he was quiet, his expression was unreadable, and I said what I thought should be said to help him. I regretted saying those words to him for now he was quiet and not saying a word.

"Heh, You are right. It is a burden on him." Gokudera commented to me calmly, he smiled faintly, and walked away from me. I noticed that he distanced himself even more from others and even away from Tsuna. Where did I go wrong? Gokudera seems to be much farther away now than ever before.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Yamamoto View.**

**Mistake**

**By Flamewater**

I noticed how Gokudera only smiles so brightly, happily, and cheerfully to Tsuna. No one else receives such a smile. Not me or anyone else just Tsuna.

I noticed how Gokudera only speaks so excitedly and eager as a puppy to Tsuna. He is willing to agree to anything despite how much he doesn't want to do it. Of course the only thing he refuses to do is to say anything other than Tenth or Boss to Tsuna.

I noticed how Gokudera blushes when he receives a compliment or kind words from Tsuna. He does not blush around anyone else.

Well, Ever since I told him 'It is a burden to him. You should let other people into your heart too.' His smiles have become very faint and forced more than likely thinking about something painful. I wonder if Tsuna notices those painful and forced smiles? More than likely still smiles for he doesn't want Tsuna to worry about him. He talks calmly and in a distant sort of way as if he was on a distant planet. Gokudera still blushes at receiving a compliment from Tsuna and still willing to do almost anything that Tsuna orders him to do.

Nothing has really changed expect those smiles were no longer so bright and the way he speaks is more formal. His heart is closing up more and more by the day. I can tell he was slowly, but surely pulling away from Tsuna and more than likely doesn't want to be noticed that he is starting to close his heart up where no one can reach him. To be honest I'm not sure what to do.

I notice how Gokudera does not glare at me. I notice how he does not even look at me and his words to me are statements now. No insults directed towards me. He calls me 'Yamamoto' no longer Baseball nut and I feel as if he has become farther away. Gokudera no longer calls anyone by a nickname, but still says Tenth or Boss to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto, You are going to be late for your baseball practice." Gokudera told me calmly, he was not looking at me, and I sighed heavily. "The Tenth wanted me to inform you."

Of course he only came here to let me know because Tsuna told him to do it, my heart hurt for some reason, and I forced a bright smile on my lips.

"Thank you, Gokudera." I told him before leaving and there was no reply. Only silence.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Yamamoto View.**

**Mistake**

**By Flamewater**

"Yamamoto, I'm worried about Gokudera." Tsuna told me quietly, I looked at him, and he sighed to himself. "He doesn't seem like himself and I can tell that he is trying to act as if nothing is wrong. Can you talk to him?"

"Did you try talking with him?" I asked calmly and Tsuna looked down at the ground.

"Yes, but he just told that he doesn't want to burden me and that everything is alright." Tsuna replied simply and shook his head. "Gokudera worries me the most to be honest, but he is never a burden to me. I tried to tell him, but he left in a hurry and said sorry."

"I'll try to talk to him." I commented to him and wondered if I'll have any better luck than Tsuna. The only one that Gokudera let inside of his heart, but it seems as if he is trying to lock even him away.

The next day I decided to walk to Gokudera's apartment, it was unlocked, and walked inside. It was dark and I saw a knife.

"Good bye." Gokudera commented calmly as he put the knife by his left wrist and my eyes widened in shock. I rushed over to him, grabbed his right wrist, and he kicked me.

"What the fuck are you doing, Baseball nut? Are you insane?" Gokudera asked angrily and my grip tightened.

"What the hell were you trying to do, Gokudera? Why were you trying to kill yourself?" I asked firmly and he looked at me in surprise.

"Where the fuck did you get that damn idea from moron." Gokudera said in an irraited voice and I looked at him seriously.

"The knife going towards your wrist." I told him bluntly and he blinked at me.

"I was going to cut off a damn wrist band." Gokudera commented angrily and he was upset with me. "Like hell I would kill myself. After all I won't be able to protect the Tenth if I'm dead."

"Oh." I muttered before letting go of his wrist and noticed that on his other wrist was a wrist band.

"Anyway, Why the fuck do you even care. After all I'm just a damn burden." Gokudera told me coldly and he cut off the wrist band. "Good bye, wrist band. Now tell me why are you here now?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
